Rules of the house
by TheBadWolves
Summary: Hello welcome to the 21st Nome. Here are some rules you'll need to be safe. Or at least stay alive. Warning: Some adult themes and that this is crack on steroids.
1. Chapter 1

**Both:Hello**

 **BWG: Hi guys and girls this is BadWolfGirl**

 **BWB: and BadWolfBoy.**

 **BWG: We are here for a story that we will both be working on.**

 **BWB: Now don** **'t worry this won't take priority over some of our other stories.**

 **BWG: Yeah. We'll just update when ever we have time or need to get our mind off another story for a sec. So with out further ado, what ever that means, brother do the disclaimer!**

 **BWB: We don't own Kane Chronicles!**

* * *

Hello and welcome to the 21st Nome, or Brooklyn House.

Here you will train to be a magician and maybe one day host one of the Egyptian gods.

We hope that you enjoy your life here, but to do so there are some rules in place for your safety, and for the safety of those around you.

Now be warned that some of the following rules my seem useless or obvious, but trust us they need to be written down and explained or some if not all initiates will go against the rules set in place by the Pharaoh, his sister, the Chief Lector, and some of the gods them selves.


	2. Chapter 2

**We don** **'t own Kane Chronicles!**

1\. No giving sugar to the younger initiates. This will end in a disaster and most likely major damage to the house.

(Sadie once left some of her candy from London in the living room and Felix found them and shared it with the others. Long story short, everything was cover in penguin poop, snow, or was pink. No one can remember how.)

2\. Girls if it is your 'time of the month' please inform one of the teacher that you can't attend lessons.

(One initiate tried to cast a _Ha-Di_ on a Shabiti and ended up nearly making the roof collapse.)

3\. If you are old enough to drink, please refrain from doing it in the house.

(One person snuck a stash in and had a drinking game with another initiate. The details are to remain private do to their request, but they now blush if you mention this rule to them. Have fun with this knowledge.)

4\. Any and all fan-fiction about the tapes that were sent out are Strictly prohibited, and you may not write any, share any pairing you ship, try to make you OTP come true if it hasn't happened, mention any to Carter, Sadie, Amos, Zia, or any others that are in the tapes, or share what reviews say about certain pairings.

(Any one breaking this rule will have Freak sent after them- **Carter Kane** )

5\. Battle avatars are not to be referred to as Chicken-head mode, or any other names.

(Those who do will have this mode used on them.)

6\. Stop trying to question how science and magic can both be right at the same time.

(You will go insane.)

7\. Leaving red sand in-front of someones room as a prank is not aloud.

(The one who thought of this was punished by having to fight Amos while he let Set control him. They lived, but they are now scarred of Amos.)

8\. Don't let Khufu think he is eating something that ends in O, but then tell that he isn't.

(It took everyone in the house to calm him down, and there were many injured in doing so.)

9\. In addition to rule 3, if you and another initiate have 'relations while drunk and one of you gets knocked up, it is your fault so you have to deal with it.

(Yes, this has happened. In the end we gain a new initiate.)

10\. Don't taunt Phillip by saying bite me, because he will.

(Lucky for the one who did this, he only had to change his pants.)


	3. Chapter 3

BWG:This chapter is inspired by Felix. I don't own Kane Chronicles

Do not try to hit one of Felix's penguins with a spell of ant kind. 

(Despite what you may think, that kind is scary when it comes to his penguins.)

No freezing the fire place.

(This one shouldn't have to be on here)

No taking Felix to any zoo with a penguin exhibit.

(He will try to break them out, and he will try to take them with him)

Only Bast can eat raw fish.

(Felix tried to feed a baby penguin and it did not end well)

Penguins are not the answer to everything.

(...I don't know what is worse. That it is on here, or that it needed to be)

16\. Stuffed penguins are to be left in your room.

(Felix will try and bring them to life)


End file.
